


Roomies

by SmileDesu



Series: Maximoff Twins [11]
Category: Young Avengers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 04:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6689338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileDesu/pseuds/SmileDesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How is one supposed to feel when one's boyfriend is living with one's identical twin? Leave it to aforementioned twin to help clear the air in his own special way</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roomies

It had been two weeks since Tommy Shepherd regained his freedom, leaving the confinements of a certain juvenile correction facility behind. Admittedly, the way in which that freedom was won was this side of dubious, but given how so were the circumstances under which he was put there to begin with, the speedster saw nothing but poetic justice to it. Of course, now that he's moved from convicted felon to an escapee, he wouldn't have been surprised if they came at him with guns blazing, but as so far none of it happened, Tommy began pondering the involvement of a mysterious player. Perhaps that Tony Stark fella, who was both rich _and_ Iron Man, decided to look after them kids... or maybe they were smart enough to not come after the Young Avengers who took out Kang the Conqueror and fought legions of alien invaders alongside the Avengers. Yeah, Tommy liked that option better.  
  
Ah, the Young Avengers. The decision to join the team was a lot easier than Tommy had anticipated. Sure, it was way nice to have a team of super-powered fellow-teens to back him up, especially when said team seemed to have no qualms about breaking him out of that hell he was in. There was more to it, though, even if Tommy was loathe to say it out loud. And no, it wasn't _just_ Hawkeye or the fact they gave him a place to stay - though that was certainly a bonus. From the get go it was clear what they wanted of him, the outfit Kate got him echoing Patriot's challenge - they were there to break out a _hero_.  
Him? A _hero_? The kid with the broken family who was too fast for everyone so they shrugged it off as ADD and stopped bothering when the meds didn't help? The kid who was so tired of going slow, he went fast enough to blow up his school? A _hero_? It was so much easier to think the YA only got him because they needed the extra firepower, and while none of them would deny that fact, it was also true that when the dust settled and Hulkling was safe, they didn't turn on him and locked him up again. They really did give him a chance when no one else did.  
He figured he could try the suit on once in a while, at least so long as he lived in their Lair.  
  
–  
  
The Lair. It was an awkward name for the refurbished Bishop publishing house Kate renovated into a headquarters + fancy hotel for the sake of the team. It proved all too useful now that Tommy needed somewhere to crash - as did Teddy, whose world crumbled before his very eyes. Billy had offered him to stay with his family, but given that the incident that cost Teddy his mother also cost Billy's family their home, the long lost prince politely yet firmly declined. He'd hate to impose, and he _could_ use some time alone, he argued. Tommy respected that, but still found himself checking in on the guy more often than not.  
"I live here too," was his claim whenever he and Teddy ended up in the same room, or space, as it was. Teddy seemed uncertain as to how to respond to him, which _was_ a legit stance, all things considered, but was rapidly getting on Tommy's nerves.  
Granted, he _could_ have made a mess and a scene, but Teddy didn't deserve it, did he? Besides, they _were_ bunking together, and Tommy figured he could at least get more comfortable around his roomie. Maybe even... make friends?  
Bah.  
Yeah, right.  
  
"Bro. That's a _lot_ of video games," was how Tommy ended up establishing interaction one afternoon when Teddy was going through another box of things salvaged from his old house, packed in a hurry yet oddly meticulously. The necessities he had already gone through, and was now going through the luxuries - which included an obscene amount of video game cartridges for various systems.  
Teddy stalled before replying, uncertain as to how to respond.  
  
"I _have_ been collecting them for a while, so... ah--!"  
The exclamation came when Tommy picked up one of the cartridges. The speedster stared at his companion before putting the thing down _slowly_.  
  
"Will my oily fingers tarnish your first-edition, mint-condition collection?"  
  
"They're not-- I mean, I played them, so they're not mint--"  
  
"How dare you."  
The deadpanning brought with it a short period of silence, followed by an awkward chuckle that made Tommy blink.  
  
"Bwa?"  
  
"It's just... Billy said something similar when I showed it to him."  
  
Tommy winced fast enough for Teddy to have missed it. He looked away then, seemed momentarily distracted, and then raised his brows as an idea hit him.  
  
"Soooo... how long _have_ you two lovebirds been together?"  
  
The smooth tone of voice used made Teddy cringe all the more.  
  
"Are we really going to have this conversation?"  
  
"Any reason not to? Or is it weird to talk to me about it because we're ~ _twinsies_ ~?" He held his hands up to frame his face and offered Teddy the widest, most obnoxious grin he could manage.  
  
"Never, _ever_ say that again."  
  
"Answer my question and I'll consider it."  
  
Teddy growled, yet ultimately sighed in resignation. Defeat didn't linger long, however, for the next moment a bashful look settled over his features.  
"A couple of months."  
  
Tommy was beginning to regret it already, but braved on regardless.  
"Aw. Any big plans for the half-year anniversary? Or did we already pass that?"  
  
Teddy blinked. "No, I mean, I considered it, but-- you think he'd be into that? It's not over-doing it?"  
  
"Oh, yes, my instincts as his long lost spiritual twin confirm it."  
  
The blond seemed sheepish.  
"...well--"  
  
"Wait. Seriously? I just met the guy two weeks ago!"  
  
"But if it's _instinct_ \--"  
  
Tommy gave him a blank stare. Teddy sighed.  
"Right, ok."  
  
"Man, you really are smitten with him, aren't you?" Tommy snorted. "Falling for even such obvious bullshit if it means making him happy. You're a hopeless case, aren't you?"  
  
"Something wrong with that?"  
  
"No no, no, I was just wondering, given you're so heads-over-heels in love with him, how do you feel about living with him?"  
  
Teddy blinked slowly as he processed the question.  
"But I'm not-- ah!"  
  
The next moment Tommy had his face too close to Teddy's, making the changeling yelp as he fell back. Damn speedsters.  
  
"Tell that to my _face_!"  
  
"It's _not_ the same face, Tommy!" Teddy countered and pushed Tommy away on his way up.  
  
"Really? Because I know several face recognition programs that say otherwise. We checked."  
  
"Sure, it's the same shape, maybe, but you guys couldn't be more different."  
  
"And you're just the person to tell, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess I am."  
  
Tommy stood up, arms crossed and a frown on his face. "Really? You don't feel _anything_ , looking at this face? Nothing?"  
  
"Sure - _annoyance_."  
  
Tommy pouted theatrically; Teddy returned to the boxes. The speedster glanced away again, a smile tugging at his lips at something he noticed at the edge of his vision. And then--  
  
"What _do_ you see in him?"  
  
Whatever it was Teddy was holding almost dropped, but he bettered his hold in time.  
  
"I'm sorry... _what_?!"  
  
"Help the new guy on the team get to know a senior member of the team through another guy on the team. I'll sweeten the deal - answer this, and I promise I'll leave you alone."  
  
As annoyed with Tommy and at his limit as Teddy was, he still stalled to consider it, but finally pinched the bridge of his nose.  
"You _promise_."  
  
"Yeah, like you're not _dying_ to gush over him."  
  
The look in Teddy's eyes was enough to actually silence Tommy - even the speedster knew to at least worry when the team's resident Hulk-wannabe gave him a look like that. The next moment it was gone, though, replaced by a gentle look, warmth coupled with yearning.  
  
"Well, since you asked... what do I see in him..." He looked away, and reached to hold onto his arm with his opposite hand, half hugging himself. "He's cute, for one--"  
  
"Thank you!" Tommy chirped, lips pouted and eyelashes batting. Teddy promptly ignored that display.  
  
"He's funny, smart, I keep just staring whenever he points out some things, it's amazing, and he thinks _I'm_ funny, too, and has this adorable giggle-snort when he's not paying attention... we like the same things, not _everything_ , obviously, where's the fun in that? But enough to get started, at least... he thinks stuff like my game collection is cool, and has a bigger figure collection than me, which is amazing and terrifying all on its own, and he's actually _proud_ of these things which I could never do... then when _I_ talk, he just... he _listens_. Not just nodding and smiling, he actually _listens_ , and the look in his eyes when he looks at me, it's... it's like I'm _everything_."  
  
Tommy could do little but stare at Teddy in awe. That did sound quite incredible, honestly, and he almost felt jealous, but Teddy recovered fast enough to give Tommy a dirt look, not allowing the twin he wasn't dating the chance to ponder that sensation.  
  
"Satisfied?" Teddy asked, lips all pouty and cheeks flushed. Tommy tapped his finger over the tip of his own nose twice before shaking his head.  
  
"No, I'm fairly sure that's nonsense. You've been watching one too many of those romance animes or what you call 'em."  
  
Teddy groaned and pushed himself up.  
  
"Where--"  
  
"This conversation is great and all, but I'm still allowed to go and pee, right? _Don't_ touch anything!"  
  
"Your mustached Italian plumber is safe."  
Tommy grinned at Teddy's retreating form. It wasn't so much how frustrated Teddy was that pleased Tommy, rather, the furious blush that painted Billy's face as he stumbled into the room.  
  
"You~are~ _welcome~_!" Tommy declared with a wide grin. Billy blinked back before frowning.  
  
"Wha- welcome? I- I just got here--"  
  
"Oh, _please_ , you were there since the mint-condition debate. Ted might've missed you peeking in, but I'm too fast for that."  
  
The magical twin stared at the speedy one, then proceeded to glare at him hard enough, Tommy could've sworn that magical blue glow lit in his eyes, and he's been on the team long enough to know that never bode well for anyone.  
  
"You _picked on him_ \--"  
  
"To make him say all that with you within hearing range, yes. Hey, at least now you don't have to worry about us living together! I still can't make him feel like he's _~everything~_ \--"  
  
"TOMMY!"  
  
"Billy?"  
Teddy chose that moment to return, and seemed curious yet ultimately glad Billy was there. The relief was short-lived, however, as a blush blossomed over his own cheeks.  
  
"Wait, how long--?!"  
  
"He _just_ got here," Tommy declared loudly and wrapped an arm around Billy's shoulders, making the mage growl. "Although, he _was_ about to leave again, to get us pizza."  
  
"I was...?"  
  
"I'll come with!" Teddy announced with undeniable joy. "Let me get my shoes and stuff."  
  
Billy blinked when Teddy disappeared again, only to smirk at Tommy next. "You do realize this means the pizza'll take even longer than usual to actually get here, right?"  
  
Tommy stifled a groan. This was far from the worst act of vengeance he could've faced. "I'll live. Just get him as far away from me as possible."  
  
"With pleasure! ...but this isn't over yet!"  
  
The two were out the door within minutes, and Tommy let out a content sigh. Sure, he was a pain, but maybe things won't be as awkward between them now that Teddy established where they stood, and Billy was there to hear it. Granted, the danger of being zapped still loomed over his head, perhaps more than ever, but he decided to count his blessings while they lasted. Here's to hoping the lovebirds would do what they did best and made each other forget about the rest of the world.  
  
"All in a day's work for "Cupid" Shepherd," he hummed, hands behind his head.


End file.
